¿Por qué Aizensama?
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: AIHIME Con un poco de GINMATSU Orihime es la teniente del capitán Aizen y posee unos poderes realmente raros, pero... ¿Hasta que punto? Podría incluso... ¿Crear el Hougyoku?


Bueno, aqui me tienen con otro Aihime, este esta divido en dos partes, así que este seria "Por qué ? primera parte" XDD (Con efectos y musica de pelicula XDDD)

Este fic se lo dedico a Josefo por ser fans del Aihime y por ayudarme con el bloqueo que tenía.

no deberia hacer disclaimer ya que todos sabemos de quien le pertenece, pero bueno... Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo... listo.

Disfruten

**¿Por qué Aizen-sama?**

Veía la noche a través de su ventana con el miedo en sus ojos, constantemente apretaba sus manos, arrugando su traje de Shinigami. Últimamente no dormía bien, no paraba de tener pesadillas en que ella era secuestrada o asesinada…

Por su capitán.

Lanzó un suspiro, no podía hablar con nadie sobre eso.

De seguro aquel incidente fue un sueño… ¿no?

Se reflejo en el espejo, revelando a una joven de larga cabellera anaranjada que le llegaba a la cintura y unos preciosos ojos grises que ahora se veían cansados por falta de sueño. Lanzó un suspiro y pasó sus manos a su cabeza con intenciones de quitarse sus horquillas para poder dormir. Sino lo lograba, definitivamente tendría que ir donde Unohana-taichou, porque por nada del mundo iría donde Kurotsuchi por una medicina, porque en vez de eso, la convertiría en su experimento.

Ella sabía que aquel científico tenía un gran interés por ella desde la academia. ¿Por qué? Porque sus poderes se concentraban en sus horquillas… sus horquillas eran su **Zanpakutoh**.

Aun recordaba bien ese día.

_Ella había visto la forma material de su espada, pero cuando logró volver a la "realidad" su espada no estaba en ningún lado y eso le pareció extraño. Cuando salió de la cueva, la gente la veía extrañado y sin parar de señalarla. Ella creía que era por el hecho de volver viva y sin una espada, pero luego su amiga Rukia le dijo que se tocase la cabeza, eso hizo y se sorprendió al sentir algo._

_Se miro en un espejo que traía su amiga y en efecto, aparte de tener su cabello recogido en una alta coleta, tenía unas horquillas de color celeste. Las observaba con mucho cuidado, tocándolos de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que eran reales… ¿Esos accesorios para el pelo eran acaso su Zanpakutoh?_

_No lo pudo comprobar hasta la noche, cuando cerró sus ojos e intento tener contacto con su supuesta arma entrando a su mundo. La volvió a ver, en su forma material, era una dulce mujer que tenía unos rasgos parecidos a ella y ella le contó que si la llamaba, ella se aparecería a su lado como seis pequeños ser. Al momento que abrió sus ojos, ella se atrevió a susurrar:_

_-Shun Shun Rikka._

_En el momento que dijo aquel nombre, sus horquillas brillaron intensamente y se apareció ante ella, seis pequeños seres que volaban. Ella se los quedo observando con sorpresa, pero después les agrado de inmediato y se fueron conociendo mejor._

_Semanas después, uno de sus maestros se le acercó, avisándole que el Comandante General se había enterado de su extraño don y pedía que se presentase ante él y los demás capitanes para ver personalmente sus habilidades._

_Orihime dudaba en aceptar al comienzo, no le gustaba mucho la idea y tampoco el hecho de liberarlos sin una emergencia. Se sentiría como una conejilla de indias observaba por los trece capitanes, pero no tenía opción, era órdenes superiores, sería una traición si no acudía._

_Una vez frente a la puerta de su destino, aviso de su llegada. Respiraba hondo un par de veces mientras las puertas se demoraban en abrirse y camino a paso lentos e inseguros…_

_Y sus ojos lo vieron a __**él**__._

Orihime se despertó, pero no por una pesadilla, sino porque estaba sonando la alarma.

-Orihime-fukutaichou. – Al otro lado de su puerta, había un Shinigami arrodillado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Pregunto la teniente sin la necesidad de abrir, pero si se puso de pie, dispuesta en arreglarse para salir. Por dentro temía, ¿Si en verdad no era un sueño y él haría lo que le dijo?

-Una invasión de Hollow en el Rukongai 40. – Orihime no pudo contener el suspiro de alivio. Sí, definitivamente era un sueño, él no se iría.

-Entendido, en seguida iré. – Le aseguro en el momento que se quitaba sus ropas de dormir.

Una vez con sus ropas de Shinigami, se volvió a poner sus horquillas y su emblema que la delataba como teniente del escuadrón cinco. Salió de su habitación y corrió hacía donde se reunirían los demás tenientes mientras el resto de Shinigamis se preparaban para irse, otros por órdenes de sus capitanes o tenientes.

-Ya estoy. – Dijo aliviada al momento que entraba a la habitación de tenientes.

Sus ojos se abren como platos al ver como todos sus amigos estaban en el suelo…

Sin vida.

Horrorizada, se llevo sus manos a su boca con la garganta seca y sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

-Rangiku-san… Hisagi-san – Susurraba con un tono ronco y poco entendible. – Chicos.

-Orihime. – La muchacha siente el frío en sus venas sanguíneas, congelando completamente su cuerpo. Le complicaba dar la media vuelta y a la vez no quería, pero su cuerpo era obstinado, y a pesar de la negación, se atrevió a girar su rostro, sorprendiéndose al ver nada menos que al hombre de sus sueños y pesadillas con su sonrisa calmada de siempre…

Y cubierto de sangre.

La sangre de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Orihime?

-No… usted no… A-A-… ¿Aizen-sama?

Abrió sus ojos.

Y gritó con todas sus fuerzas al momento que se incorporaba de la cama.

-E-E-… era un sueño… s-s-… sólo un sueño.

-¿Orihime-fukutaichou? – Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta y antes de que dijese algo, una joven muchacha abrió la puerta. – ¿está bien?

-Sí, lo siento mucho. – Se disculpaba con una sonrisa avergonzada y pasando una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

-En verdad que casi me ha un infarto al oírla. – Le confeso al momento que se acercaba un poco y se sentaba en la cama. – Debería ver a Unohana-taichou, ya es la quinta vez en una semana.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Gracias por preocuparte Hina-chan y no te preocupes, pienso ir después del desayuno. – Le prometió al momento que tomaba sus manos. – De nuevo gracias… y te pido que no le digas a nadie, ya sabes que no quiero preocupar a nadie.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera a Aizen-taichou. – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

Oír ese nombre ocasionó que la teniente tuviese un revoltijo en su estómago, incluso se lo froto inconscientemente. Cerró sus ojos unos momento para espantar el horror en su cuerpo.

-Especialmente a Aizen-sama. – Susurró.

Hinamori Momo se despidió y salió de la habitación. Una vez que cerró la puerta, lanzó un suspiro lleno de preocupación y se encaminó a su propio cuarto, pero no se esperaba chocar con alguien después de sólo unos pasos.

-Aizen-taichou. – Exclamo sorprendida y avergonzada al verlo.

Aizen Sousuke, el capitán de la quinta división, era un hombre de corta cabellera castaña, que lo tenía siempre despeinado y unos ojos del mismo color, cubiertos por unas gruesas gafas negras. Vestía un kimono blanco para dormir y encima una especie de chal café para protegerse del helado frío. Como siempre, una dulce y tranquilizante sonrisa era adornada en sus labios.

-Ten cuidado Hinamori-chan, podrías lastimarte. – Le pedía aparentemente preocupado por su estado. – ¿No te has lastimado?

-N-N-… no. – Le aseguro moviendo la cabeza. El rubor seguía en sus mejillas, era el efecto que tenía siempre cuando lo veía. – No tiene que preocuparse Aizen-taichou.

-Me alegro. – Sonreía muy aliviado y Hinamori sentía algo cálido en su interior por verlo así, se sentía en tanta paz. – Me pareció haber escuchado un grito.

-Eh… bueno, esa era yo. – Dijo de golpe y muy nerviosa. Tenía que mantener el secreto de Orihime, se lo había prometido. – Accidentalmente me tropecé y me golpee en la cabeza con el barandal. – Lleva una mano tras su cabeza apenada. – Por suerte, no he sangrado ni nada.

Aizen abrió sus ojos sorprendido y con un poco de ingenuidad con preocupación. – Lo mejor es que te eches un poco de hielo o terminaras con una hinchazón.

-S-S-… sí, ahora mismo iré. – Se inclina rápidamente. – Que pase buenas noches Aizen-taichou. – Se despidió para luego salir corriendo.

-Hinamori-chan. – La mencionada se detuvo de golpe y se giró rápidamente para observarlo, aún con un poco de nerviosismo. – La cocina esta al otro lado.

-C-… ¡Cierto! Es que… no sé que. – Decía avergonzada y tonta por decir cosas incoherentes y partió hacía la cocina corriendo.

Aizen la observaba hasta el punto que se perdió de vista. Dio unos pasos y se detiene al estar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su teniente y se lo quedo mirando unos momentos, observo por su derecha e izquierda, asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie y abrió lentamente la puerta.

El cuarto estaba en completo silencio y la teniente estaba nuevamente tendida en su cama, mirando en dirección contraría a su puerta, por lo que Aizen sólo veía su espalda y su anaranjado cabello recogido en una trenza. Por el sonido que ella emitía y como se movía su cuerpo a causa de la inhalación y exhalación, supuso que estaba dormida.

Cerró sus ojos y deslizo la puerta suavemente para cerrarla.

Las manos de Orihime hicieron presión por el miedo y la preocupación.

Estaba despierta.

-Aizen-sama. – Susurró.

* * *

Era un nuevo día, al final le complico nuevamente dormir, estuvo toda la noche despierta, rogando poder volver al mundo de los sueños, pero no pudo.

Una vez arreglada, se dirigía hacía el gran comedor que contaba el escuadrón cinco para poder desayunar y después, iría donde Unohana. Saludaba a sus compañeros con gentiles sonrisas y leves inclinaciones, ella ignoraba el hecho de que muy popular en el escuadrón, muchos chicos suspiraban por ella y se alegraban de que sea su teniente.

-Buenos días. – Exclamo con una amplia sonrisa al momento que entraba.

Instintivamente miro la mesa del capitán y teniente, suspirando aliviada al verlo solitario. Si mantenía esa suerte, podría comer su desayuno rápido e irse antes de que su capitán se apareciera, así que rápidamente busco su ración de comida, se sentó y comía un poco acelerado, llamando la atención del resto.

-Termine. – Exclamo poniéndose de pie de golpe. – Gracias por la comida, tengo que irme rápido. – Avisaba al mismo tiempo que corría hacía la puerta.

Estaba aliviada, al parecer estaba de buena suerte…

O eso creyó. Ya que al momento que abrió la puerta, su cuerpo se congela instintivamente.

-¿Aizen-sama? – Murmuro con un pequeño temblor en los labios.

-Orihime-chan. ¿Dónde vas tan apurada? – Pregunto sorprendido por su aparición tan repentina. Se veía tan inocente que uno podría jurar que no mataría ni a una mosca. – Podrías tropezar y caer.

-Eh… si, lo siento taichou. – Rápidamente agacho la mirada para no verlo. Inclina su cabeza. – discúlpeme, pero debo ir a hacer algo.

-Espera Orihime-chan. – Preocupado y con su mano alzada, veía como su teniente se alejaba. Se la quedo observando para luego agachar levemente su cabeza.

-La teniente ha estado extraña últimamente. – Murmuro uno de sus seguidores. – Pero no hay de que preocuparse taichou, sabemos que ella es fuerte y puede cuidarse.

-Sí, tienes razón Kojima. – Dijo con una leve sonrisa sincera.

-Oh taichou, no me diga que… ¡¿A usted le gusta la teniente? – Pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Eh? No, no. – Avergonzado, llevo una mano tras su cabeza y la otra la movía en negación. Otros miembros del escuadrón no tardaron en rodearlo sorprendidos y esperando una respuesta. – Se equivocan, se equivocan. – Explicaba una y otra vez.

-Taichou, le tengo envidia. – Dijo uno con un brazo cubriéndose sus húmedos ojos. – Orihime-fukutaichou es realmente bonita… ¡No lo desaproveche!

-Ánimo Aizen-taichou. – Le decían unas jóvenes emocionadas y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. – No debe darse por vencido.

-Les estoy diciendo que no es eso. – Insistió con una gota deslizándose por su nuca y con sus manos alzadas.

* * *

Orihime caminaba hacía el cuarto escuadrón. Saludaba a las personas a su alrededor con una inclinación y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Orihime-fukutaichou. – La capitana, Unohana Retsu, la recibió con una relajante sonrisa y acompañada de su fiel teniente Isane. – Es una sorpresa.

-Esto… Buenos días Unohana-taichou, Isane-fukutaichou. – Hace una inclinación. Miro a la capitana con un poco de miedo y duda. – Vengo a… vengo a pedirle un favor. Yo, bueno… últimamente no he dormido muy bien y pensaba si había algo que pudiera darme para ayudarme.

La capitana, con su tranquila mirada, la observaba fijamente. Al final, le dedico una sonrisa y le pidió que la siguiera. La caminata, a pesar que fue silencio, era muy re-confortable, se sentía muy en paz y segura. Una vez en su lugar de trabajo, le pidió que se acostase en una de las camas.

-Veamos, si te tomas esto, dormirás sin ningún tipo de sueño, así podrás estar tranquila. Te dejare unas más para que te las tomes en las noches antes de acostarte.

-Gracias Unohana-taichou. – Agradeció con una sonrisa.

En el momento que se la tomo, no tardo en sentir demasiado sueño, bostezaba varias veces y sentía sus parpados pesados. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

Fue una siesta muy agradable, sin sueños o pesadillas y eso era suficiente para que pudiera dormir como se merecía, de vez en cuando sonreía sin razón aparenta y se movía entre las sabanas.

Pero ya era hora de despertar, aún así, no quería abrir sus ojos. Se estiraba mientras se incorporaba de la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y cuando por fin se animo a abrirlos, casi le da un infarto por lo que ve.

-Se acerca la hora de cenar y como Unohana-taichou esta preocupada por ti, me llamo.

-Oh, ya veo. – Susurro en el momento que agachaba su cabeza. – Lamento que haya tenido que venir personalmente Aizen-sama.

-Orihime, pudiste decirme lo que te pasaba. – Le regaño con un tono preocupante. El cuerpo de la teniente se eriza al sentir como ya estaba frente a ella y le acariciaba los cabellos. – He estado muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Es…eso cierto? – Sintiéndose tonta por lanzar esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué haces esa pregunta? Sabes que quiero mucho a todos los miembros de mi escuadrón, recuerda que están bajo mi responsabilidad.

-S-Sí… tiene razón. – Sonriendo nerviosamente y pasa una mano tras su cabeza. – No hago más que decir puros disparates, debe ser por el cansancio.

-Lo mejor es que regresemos al cuartel, debes morirte de hambre. – Ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella lo miraba con aquella sonrisa inofensiva y angelical que tanto le gustaba, era imposible que él pudiese lastimar a alguien. Con una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento tomo su mano y acepto la ayuda.

Ambos caminaban hacía el cuarto escuadrón hablando de algunas cosas, parecía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, que volvía a la normalidad y eso alegraba mucho a la teniente, pero muy dentro de ella, seguía sintiendo ese pequeño temor.

-Orihime. – La voz del capitán la sacó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta que ya estaban frente al cuarto de la muchacha. Se sonroja rápidamente.

-Lo siento mucho, andaba pensativa. – agachando levemente la cabeza.

-Me tienes muy preocupado Orihime. – Aizen posa su mano sobre las hebras naranjas, acariciándoselo suavemente y no hacía más que la chica se sonrojase. – Si algo te esta ocurriendo, sólo dímelo.

Orihime lo miraba en silencio, perdiéndose en esos ojos oscuros y se muerde levemente los labios. ¿Debía soltarlo o guardar silencio?

-Estoy bien Aizen-sama, no es nada. – Le aseguró en un susurro despacio y agachando la cabeza. – No tiene de que preocuparse. – Había decidido mentir.

Pero aún así, Aizen no la dejo ir fácilmente ya que la tenía acorralada en la pared y su mano le acariciaba con sutileza la mejilla izquierda, botando todas las barreras de defensa de su teniente. Orihime creyó que se desmayaría en aquella caricia, incluso tenía el aire acumulado y sin poderse contener, un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Lo observa con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía tan diferente, ya no se veía alegre o paternal, ahora se veía como todo un hombre con aquellos ojos serios y profundos que parecía que la desnudaba, con aquel poderoso cuerpo bien cerca al suyo, acercándose a lo prohibido sin una pizca de pudor, con ese aroma tan embriagante que desbloqueaba todo razonamiento en su mente y por aquellas manos que la acariciaban con mucha experiencia.

-¿A-Aizen-sama…? – Sintiéndose estúpida por susurrar su nombre anonadada.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho…lo hermosa que eres? – Le susurro con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios, ocasionando que Orihime se sonrojase más.

-Y-Y-Yo-Yo – Tartamudeaba como una niña pequeña con la cara roja de vergüenza, incluso podía jurar que humo salía de sus orejas y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con mucha fuerza.

Aizen soltó una pequeña risa y acercó su rostro cada vez más hasta el punto que su aliento golpeara sutilmente la nariz de su teniente y a Orihime se le aceleraba la respiración y tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

Y cuando su cuerpo había reaccionado, sus labios habían sido capturados por los de Aizen en un beso apasionado e intenso que la dejaba sin aliento, sus brazos se estaban apropiando de esa pequeña cintura y sus manos acariciaban su espalda despacio, esparciendo descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de aquella mujer y soltase un gemido.

Se separaron por falta de aire, no pasó ni cinco segundos y él vuelve a besarla.

Orihime seguía embriagada y su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas que casi cae al suelo sino fuese porque él la agarro firmemente y también por ella, que se sujeto en aquellos fuertes brazos. Aizen usó su lengua para poder tener acceso al interior de aquella boca y saborearlo y aferraba más a su teniente a su cuerpo para sentir su calor y ella también podía sentir como se endurecía el miembro bajo aquellos pantalones, por eso había gemido.

-A-Aizen-sama… p-por favor… no siga. – Le suplicaba entre gemidos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración hecha un desastre.

-Me estas pidiendo algo que no deseas Orihime. – Le susurro sensualmente en el oído, su voz se oía ronca también a causa del deseo… ¿Desde cuando su capitán era tan seductor? No hacía más que hacerle perder la cordura.

-Pero yo…

-No te preocupes, prometo que seré gentil. – Y dicho y hecho, volvió a besarla.

Aquel beso le quito la cordura y el uso de la razón a Orihime, ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse y se entregó completamente, rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos y su boca comenzó a moverse, correspondiéndole aquel beso.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, sólo había una débil luz blanca que provenía de la luna, el único testigo de cómo las ropas terminaban esparramadas por todos lados, de aquellas caricias incontrolables y de los jadeos y gemidos que salían de las bocas de ellos.

* * *

Aizen fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, aún estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de sudor, incluso su cabello desparramado estaba aún un poco mojado y giró su rostro a su izquierda para ver a la bella de su teniente durmiendo desnuda como él. Sonrió levemente y le acariciaba los cabellos, sin dejar su labor, fue acercándose más hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de sus oídos.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis planes. – Le susurró con una voz siniestra y sin dejar de sonreír. – Te aseguró que esto me dolerá más a mí que a ti, Orihime.

En silencio se levanto de aquella cama y se vistió, una vez listo, volvió a fijarse en su teniente, tan pasiva y tranquila, ignorando lo que ocurría con una sonrisa en los labios mientras murmuraba palabras ilegibles. Se acercó nuevamente como un metal a un imán y sus labios besaron suavemente la frente de Orihime.

-Ya nos veremos Orihime. – le prometió y camina hacía la salida.

Apenas cerró la puerta, oye un paso y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar, sus ojos seguían viendo al frente, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Parece que le ha ido muy bien… capitán Aizen.

-Capitán Ichimaru, ¿Qué hace fuera de su escuadrón? – Viendo a aquel sujeto de sonrisa siniestra y cabello gris. – ¿No estará su teniente preocupado?

-Izuru sabe que fui a dar una vuelta antes de comenzar con mis deberes, que son muy aburridos… pero creo que su teniente va a estar más preocupada que el mío al no ver a su capitán.

-Orihime es una chica fuerte, va a estar bien.

-¿Seguro? Parece una chica que no aguantara lo que le viene a futuro.

Aizen no respondió, simplemente camino hacía él y paso de largo. – Hay planes que tenemos que hacer Gin.

-Lo sigo capitán Aizen.

* * *

Orihime abrió sus ojos de golpe y asustada, pero no había nadie, estaba sola y cuando creyó que todo lo que había pasado era un sueño, notó que su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Se sonrojo hasta quedar como las rosas de su capitán por los recuerdos que estaban bien grabados en su cuerpo, en verdad que se había entregado a Aizen Sousuke.

-Pero… ¿Dónde esta el capitán Aizen? – Se preguntó confundida.

Decidió levantarse y continuar con sus responsabilidades, de seguro debe estar cumpliendo sus deberes en una reunión de capitanes o en su oficina. Se pone de pie dispuesta en ir a la ducha y quitarse el sudor de la acción de anoche, pero se interrumpe al notarse algo en el espejo.

-¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó frotándose en el centro del pecho. Tenía una marca de color morado y redondo. – No recuerdo haberme lastimado allí.

No sabe cuanto tiempo se lo estuvo observando, pero al final decidió dejarlo para después o se le haría tarde, se dio una rápida ducha y se colocó otro uniforme de Shinigami, se arregló en el espejo, colocándose las horquillas y salió disparada de allí.

Primero decidió ir a la oficina por si se encontraba ordenando el papeleo atrasado, pero no había nadie y eso le parecía extraño, generalmente siempre trabaja un poco antes de dedicarse a desayunar… e incluso le regaño un par de veces, pero al parecer, nunca le hacía caso. Busco en el comedor, pero tampoco había nadie y decidió buscar después ya que su estómago le gruñía.

Luego de comer, decidió buscar en el dormitorio del capitán, tocó un par de veces, pero no había respuesta, así que decidió entrar, descubriendo que también estaba vacio.

-¿Habrá salido? ¿Una reunión de capitanes? – Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por Seireitei, una gran oportunidad de distraer su mente.

-¿Una reunión de capitanes? – La chica dio un salto del susto por aquella repentina voz y sus ojos le mostraron la identidad de Matsumoto Rangiku, la teniente de la decima división. – Hitsugaya-taichou no me menciono nada al respecto.

-¿No hay una reunión? Entonces… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Aizen-sama?

-¿No encuentras a Aizen-taichou? Eso es raro… ¿se habrá muerto?

-¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, Rangiku-san! – Le reclamo la peli-naranja con algo de enfado en su voz. – Algunas veces te pareces a Ichimaru-taichou.

Rangiku enarcó una ceja, no muy contenta de ser igualada a él, pero en cierto modo tenía razón… los años de haber crecido juntos ya estaba afectándola.

-Tampoco lo he visto a él, se supone que ayer fue mi cumpleaños y me prometió que hoy me daría mi regalo. – Se quejaba de brazos cruzados.

-Pues te deseo suerte de encontrarlo.

-Y más le vale que tenga una buena excusa o estará siendo atendido por Unohana-san para mañana. – Aseguraba con la ira en sus ojos, caminando en sentido contrario que su amiga.

Orihime lanzó un suspiro ante la actitud materialista y un poco egoísta de Rangiku, pero bueno, lo importante es que sabía que ella en realidad es una buena persona y en el fondo de aquella ira había preocupación por su amigo de la infancia, ya que él no era de romper promesas, según le había contado porque en realidad, ella no tenía mucha confianza en Ichimaru Gin, no le gustaba estar cerca de él en el mismo lugar, te podía atacar de una forma dolorosa, tanto mental como física.

Pensó que lo mejor era regresar, tarde o temprano su capitán aparecería, de eso estaba segura, pero no se esperaba que se apareciera una persona en su camino.

-Buenas tardes Orihime-chan. – La saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ichimaru-taichou? – Por reacción, retrocedió un par de pasos con el miedo en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan fríamente conmigo? Me entristeces.

-¡ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Se disculpo inclinándose en una reverencia. – Pero… Ichimaru-taichou, Rangiku-san lo esta buscando, debería verla, ¿no cree?

Le llamó la atención como aquella sonriente cara de Chesire se rompió por una fracción de segundos, aun cuando no tenía los ojos abiertos, podía jurar que había un poco de dolor en su rostro y un poco de tristeza, como si supiese que iba a ser apartado de algo importante… ¿Le ocurría algo con Rangiku?

-Hablare con ella después, pero primero… ¿Serías amable de venir conmigo?

-¿Ir con usted…? – Insegura de aquella idea, no quería estar a solas con él.

-Hay alguien que desea verte. – Fue su justificación y daba la media vuelta.

-¿Alguien que quiere verme? – Susurro incrédula, pero había una fuerza en su interior que le rogaba que lo siguiera, por eso sus pies se movieron por si solos, siguiendo a aquel hombre.

* * *

Rangiku se rindió de su búsqueda y ahora caminaba por la decima división maldiciendo a Gin con un sin fin de cosas y los Shinigamis se apartaban asustados y sorprendidos por la reacción de su teniente. La rubia se encerró en la oficina de su capitán y se tendió en el largo sofá con la ceja alzada y furiosa, pero todo desapareció, transformándose en preocupación.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento?

Gira un poco su cuerpo y aquel movimiento hizo que algo que estaba escondido detrás del cojín cayese al suelo. Ella se incorpora sorprendida al ver que era un pequeño paquete cubierto en papel de regalo y con una cinta que tenía colgado un pequeño papel que tenía escrito "Rangiku" en una letra bien elegante.

Ella reconoció enseguida la escritura, era la de Gin, por eso no tardo en romper el regalo y abrió la tapa blanca, descubriendo que era un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante blanco que tenía la forma de la cara de un zorro. Lo toma y se dio cuenta que lo que estaba abajo era un papel doblado y de seguro allí había una nota del capitán.

Y no se equivoco.

_Lo siento por no estar como prometí._

_Y también me disculpo… porque volveré a dejarte sola._

_Gin._

-¿Gin? – Susurro su nombre confundida, pero de una cosa estaba segura…

Él se iría de su lado.

* * *

-Esto… Ichimaru-taichou, ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a la zona de ejecución?

-Porque allí se encuentra la persona que te esta esperando.

Orihime no decidió hablar más, estaba preocupada por si misma, insegura de estar allí, en vez de estarlo siguiendo, debería regresar a su escuadrón y esperar al regreso de su capitán, pero su cuerpo no le quería responder, parecía que este supiese más que la mente, incluso podía escuchar a su corazón latir de emoción.

Finalmente había llegado a la cima, Orihime se quedo embelesada, observando aquella enorme Zanpakutoh que se usaba en las ejecuciones, con sólo verla, podía sentir lo poderosa y majestuosa que era como decían los otros. Se lo quedó mirando unos momentos más hasta que oyó unos pasos detrás de ella, se voltea y sus ojos se abren de sorpresa al ver a una tercera persona acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Aizen-sama? – Preguntó incrédula, estaba igual que siempre, pero había una diferencia, mismo cabello, misma sonrisa, mismos lentes… ¿Qué era entonces lo que le parecía diferente?

-Espero que hayas dormido bien anoche, Orihime-chan. – La saludo con una sonrisa.

Las mejillas de Orihime se tiñeron por recordar de nuevo lo de anoche, pero a pesar de eso, su corazón estaba acelerado por el miedo, incluso sus piernas le temblaban, rogándole de que se apartase de él lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Orihime? Luces asustada.

Orihime simplemente cerró sus ojos unos momentos, recordando sus pesadillas y aquel día en que comenzó a temerle sin razón aparente.

-¿Quién eres en verdad? – Le preguntó con temblor, pero a pesar de eso, lo miraba con seriedad. – ¿El verdadero Aizen-sama es el hombre amable que siempre nos ayudaba o es el hombre de voz fría y cruel que tengo ante mis ojos?

Vio como Aizen abrió sus ojos sorprendido como todo un niño, la gente podría jurar que él no era capaz de matar a una mosca, pero…

Aizen sonrió de una forma malévola que paralizo el cuerpo de Orihime por el miedo…

La gente se equivoca por juzgar a las apariencias.

-Inconscientemente tu cuerpo siempre te decía que tuvieses cuidado de mí Orihime, por eso me demoré mucho más en mis planes.

-¿Sus planes?

-Hacer que me entregues tu corazón… y tu cuerpo. – Alzando su mano.

En ese momento sintió un dolor en el pecho, justo en la zona en donde tenía esa marca extraña en su cuerpo y se sorprende al no sentir más el suelo, estaba siendo elevada sólo unos milímetros y el dolor aumento, parecía que parte de su piel se iba a arrancar de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… es lo que ocurre?

-Veras Orihime, como ya lo sabes, tus poderes son muy poco común, primero esta el hecho de que en vez de una espada, tu Zanpakutoh son un par de bonitas horquillas y que al liberarlas, puedes tener tres habilidades, ataque, defensa y curación. La verdad es que tu tercer don, no es la curación, sino rechazar, tu voluntad puede negar cualquier evento predestinado, incluso la muerte, puedes violar incluso los campos de leyes de Dios. A eso se le llamaría "Rechazo de los eventos"

-E-Eso no es verdad… incluso Yamamoto-sama me ha dicho que mis poderes son sólo de curación muy avanzado.

-Los demás capitanes y los de la cámara 46 sabían que tus poderes eran peligrosos, así que decidieron mantenerlo a raya, ocultándotelo y asegurándote de que SÓLO era curación para que no experimentaras más y descubrieses que posees poderes de Dioses. – Se acercó a ella mientras le explicaba y su mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla. – ¿No lo ves? Te tienen miedo.

-Usted es la última persona que debería decirme eso. – Le desafió con la mirada a pesar de que su cuerpo no era capaz de moverse. – Y eso todavía no me explica nada, sólo darme una clase de cómo son mis poderes.

-¿Recuerdas a tu tutor? El hombre que te crió y te iba a ver una vez al mes antes de ser exiliado a la Tierra.

-¿Kisuke-san?

-Él es la primera persona que sabía que eras especial, por eso te mantenía oculta de los demás con ayuda de Shihouin Yoruichi, te hacía unos exámenes al mes diciéndote que era para ver tu salud cuando en realidad lo hacía para analizar su sangre y ver lo que podía hacer tus poderes. Y él descubrió que tu sangre, tu alma y cuerpo eran las piezas para poder crear incluso algo que podría romper el límite de la fuerza, romper el límite entre Shinigami y Hollow.

-¿Yo… puedo hacer eso?

-Después de investigar, finalmente descubrí como hacerlo, había que crear algo que simplemente contenga tu sangre, alma y cuerpo… arrancártelo, hubiera sido sencillo simplemente matarte. – Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron en pánico. – Pero no es así, todo tiene un proceso, como un ritual, comenzando en que tú entregues los tres objetos a la persona que quiere crearlo y para eso, tienes que tener un sentimiento que relacione a los tres… el amor. Este es la llave que hace todo.

-¿Y cómo es que puede ser de esa forma?

-Tú ya me entregaste tu alma y la sangre al haberte enamorado de mí… y tu cuerpo, cuando te entregaste en la noche. – su mano se fue descendiendo, abriéndole un poco la yukata para observar aquella marca morada. – Y esa marca es la prueba, esa marca es el Hougyoku esperando salir, creada por un poco de tu sangre, de tu alma y de tu carne.

Lágrimas.

A pesar que ya estaba sospechando de él, no podía evitar llorar, él la había utilizado por tantos años, sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo, tanta tristeza, lo único que quería era estar sola en su cuarto y llorar por varias horas y gritar en frustración. Las lágrimas no querían parar, ella quería detenerlas, pero no podía porque los motivos le sobraban, se sentía una idiota, le había dado todo… y él sólo le preocupaba un carajo lo que le ocurría, sólo le importaba ese odioso Hougyoku.

Se sorprende al sentir como él le tocaba las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas, a pesar de mostrar su verdadera naturaleza, el toque no dejaba de ser cálida y sentía suave aquellos roces, por eso cerró los ojos por sentir aquellas cosas a pesar de la verdad, ojala la maten para no volver a sentirse tan tonta.

Aizen se estaba acercando y ella no se daba cuenta, sus labios estaban cerca de su oreja y le susurro: - Eres muy peligrosa y no sólo porque me has atrasado los planes… Orihime, tú regresarás a mí, quieras o no.

La teniente abrió sus ojos sorprendida, viendo como él se alejaba… ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de eso? ¿Y qué quiso decir con eso de que era peligrosa?

-Oh Aizen-taichou, esa es una linda declaración de amor. – Se burlo Gin con su sonrisa de siempre.

¿Declaración de amor? Eso es mentira.

Aizen acercó su mano derecha nuevamente a esa marca morada y al rozarla, Orihime grita de dolor y su reiatsu y el de él se expande por todo el Seireitei.

-Sacarlo es más difícil de lo que creí. – Murmuraba el capitán de la quinta división como si nada, tratando de sacar su nueva adquisición con su reiatsu y con mucho cuidado.

-Sería más fácil si se lo arrancas a la fuerza, mátala. – Le sugirió Gin.

-Tienes unos pensamientos tan sádicos.

-Se me olvidaba que tú no quieres matar a tu princesa.

De la nada, una oscura sombra se aparece detrás de Aizen y con su espada lista para atacarlo, pero él lo detuvo fácilmente con sólo utilizar su mano libre. Sin perder la calma y la concentración, giro su rostro para ver al atacante.

-Que sorpresa es tenerte aquí… Komamura.

-Uhh, el capitán Komamura se ve muy molesto. – Soltó Gin. – Lo siento capitán Aizen, no creí que era importante detenerlo.

-Está bien, no hay de que preocuparse, sólo es otra basura que hay que sacar.

-¡Explícame esto Aizen! – Exclamaba el capitán notablemente molesto, se le podía ver en sus ojos a pesar de ser un perro gigante.

-No hay de que explicar Komamura, esta ocurriendo lo que estás viendo… voy a arrancarle a mi teniente el Hougyoku, así que agradecería que no interfirieras.

Komamura simplemente gritó el nombre de su antiguo colega mientras liberaba su Bankai enorme y poderoso ante la vista de terceros y sin dudar, atacó a Aizen, pero él simplemente lanzó un suspiro y ya era tarde, Komamura había sido gravemente lastimado y caía al suelo junto a su Zanpakutoh… ni se dio cuenta en el momento que lo ataco, su adversario había sido muy rápido.

-Ahora si. – Volvió a observar a Orihime y concentró nuevamente su poder.

Orihime gritaba nuevamente, sentía más fuerte el dolor en su pecho.

Ya no se pudo contener más y de su cuerpo salió disparada una pequeña pelota que termino en manos de Aizen. La muchacha quedó completamente agotada e iba a caer brutalmente al suelo sino fuese porque su capitán la atrapo con su mano libre, ayudándola a tenderse nuevamente en el suelo. Él la miraba, con su respiración jadeante y los ojos cerrados por el cansancio, le sonríe mientras la felicitaba por sobrevivir y le besa en la frente suavemente.

-Pronto vendré por ti, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró en un susurro.

-Las arrancar femeninas no van a estar contenta con eso Aizen-taichou, se van a poner muy celosas. – Bromeo divertido su mano derecha.

Aizen no dijo nada, ahora sus ojos le mostraban aquella "cosa" que había extraído de la teniente. – Es curioso que tanto poder se encuentre en esta cosa tan pequeña.

Ahora fue el turno de Hisagi en aparecer entre capitán y teniente, tomando a la muchacha para apartarla de él y la tenía apoyada en su pecho con su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sostenía su Zanpakutoh liberada. Aizen no se sorprendió, pero si giro su rostro para ver a Gin con reproche.

-Lo siento capitán, no me resistí en darle algo de heroísmo.

Sin inmutarse, Hisagi atacó a Aizen con su técnica, pero no se esperaba que se alguien se apareciera de golpe, deteniendo aquella Zanpakutoh con la cuya. Los ojos del teniente se abrieron por la sorpresa por ver al salvador del traidor.

-¿Tousen-taichou?

-Te he dicho Hisagi que nunca hay que ir al campo de batalla sin miedo… y no sentí ni una pisca de miedo en tu técnica. – Le respondió seriamente.

Pero las cosas no acabaron aquí, uno a uno llegaban los capitanes y tenientes, invadiendo el lugar y rodeando con sus espadas a Tousen y Aizen para impedirle escapatoria.

-Vaya, estamos en problemas. – Gin pasó una mano por su cabello. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – En el momento que su mano se apartó de sus grises hebras, la muñeca fue sujetada por una mano femenina y su cuello siente el filo de un arma.

-No te muevas. – Le ordeno Rangiku.

-Lo siento capitán, me atraparon. – Se disculpo como si nada y sus cejas se arrugan al sentir una textura metálica en la mano de aquella mujer y gira su rostro para poder ver mejor. – Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Estás atrapado Aizen. – Le dijo Ukitake con una expresión serena.

Aizen vio a cada uno con interés y sus ojos se detienen en Orihime, durmiendo cansada en los brazos de Hisagi… y una sonrisa se aparece en sus labios.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? – Preguntó Soi fong, quien era la persona que lo detenía con su pierna y con su Zanpakutoh rozándole el cuello.

-Lo siento. – Se disculpo sin perder su sonrisa. – Ya es la hora.

Al decir eso, la capitana del segundo escuadrón abrió sus ojos.

-¡Omaeda, aléjate de él! – Le gritó y los dos se apartaron de Aizen justo en el momento que una luz dorada lo cubría.

Todos miran al cielo y ven como este mostrase una especie de sonrisa como si se burlase de todos y al abrir bien su boca, se vio un extraño ojo que estaba abierto y unos menos que lanzaron unos rayos hacía Tousen y Gin, rescatándolos, por eso Rangiku se apartó de su amigo de la infancia antes de ser capturada también.

-Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado estar atrapado un poco más. – Decía el ahora ex capitán de la tercera división mientras Rangiku lo observaba sorprendida y confundida, queriendo soltar un "¿Por qué?" pero las palabras no le salían. Gin giro su rostro para verla y le sonrió con dolor y nostalgia. – Hasta pronto, Rangiku… Lo siento.

Los tres traidores comenzaban a subir al cielo, siendo resguardados por los Menos.

-Pensar que se han unido a los menos grandes. – Murmuraba Kyoraku apoyando una mano en su sombrero y lanzó un suspiro.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo, Aizen? – Preguntaba Ukitake con una seria expresión en sus ojos, viendo fijamente al líder de aquella rebelión.

-Llegar a lo más alto. – Fue todo lo que Aizen dijo.

-¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo, Aizen? – Exclamo.

-Eres demasiado arrogante Ukitake. – Aizen lucía calmado a pesar de todo. – Desde el principio, nadie… **Ha gobernado el cielo.** Ni tú, ni yo… ni siquiera el mismo Dios. – Dijo mientras se quitaba los lentes con una mano y la otra la apoyó en su cabello para peinarlo hacía atrás. – Pero los tiempos en que nadie se ha sentado en el trono celestial han terminado. A partir de ahora…. – Sus lentes se hicieron miles de pedazos, señal de una nueva apariencia y de una rebelión. – _**Yo gobernare en el cielo**_.

Orihime hizo presión en sus ojos y los abrió, descubriendo que estaba siendo cubierta en los brazos de Hisagi, luego siente el reiatsu de los Menos grandes y mira al cielo, notando como estos se llevaban a los ex capitanes.

-Hasta pronto amigos Shinigamis… y hasta pronto… mi querida teniente. – Se despidió con la vista fija en Orihime, quien lo observaba sorprendida y algo molesta por sus engaños. Pero a pesar de eso, él seguía sonriendo. – Seguirás siendo siempre alguien peligrosa para mí… Recuerda mis palabras Orihime.

Y el cielo cierra su boca, llevándose a los Menos y a los antiguos Shinigamis.


End file.
